The Last One
by xo-Oceansong-xo
Summary: For "years" She-cats have been just kit producers. They've been exposed to abuse and unfair treatment. But they didn't know any better. Starclan has had enough, a plague has come upon the clans. There will be no more she-cats born. Lemons.
1. Prologue

For years the clans have been using the she-cats for reproducing. Or at least that was what everybody said. The she-cats were abused, raped, treated badly and as unequal to the toms. They weren't allowed to speak up, and only spoke when asked to. They weren't trained, and looked at as almost useless. They didn't know the difference, it was "always" like this. While growing up she noticed how the she-cats after giving birth to their 10th litter of kits they began to disappear. She thought nothing of it. Now she's alone, the only she-cat in all clans. Her name is Dawnpaw. She has the most beautiful black fur, slick and semi long, and it looked as if she was a tabby though her marks where hardly seeable. But her eyes, were the most beautiful. Green and silver speckles swimming in big bright blue orbs. She already noticed even as a young apprentice how the toms looked at her. Now there is only one more month… until she gets her kitting name.


	2. Allegiances

**_Allegiances_**

**_Streamclan_**

_A clan known to have strong swimmers. Most warriors are lithe but strong. They have webbed feet._

**Leader**: Coldstar - Handsome lithe blackish-blue-furred tom with pale green eyes.

**Deputy**: Pineclaw- Gray tabby tom with deep forest-green eyes.

**Medicine-Cat**: Birchpool - Wise looking brown tabby tom with sharp green eyes.

**Warriors**:

Streamleap - Long-limbed black-furred tom with pale blue eyes.

Troutclaw - Sleek silver tom, with dark ominous eyes.

Shadowfoot - Big sooty-colored tom with foggy-green eyes.

Ashfang - Small black tom with sharp claws and sharp bite.

Toadtail- Scruffy brown tom with dark blue eyes.

Rivercloud - Dark black tom with white spots and semi-long fur. Has the most vivid and liquid dark blue eyes.

**Kit-bearers**: None.

**Apprentices**

Starpaw- Black tom with a white patch on his forehead. (son of Shadowfoot)

Ashpaw - Sooty gray tom with semi-long hair and pale blue eyes. (son of Shadowfoot)

**Elders**:

Patchfoot: Patchy and scruffy brown tom with pale blue eyes.

**_Oakclan_**

_A clan filled with fast and great runners who feel the most comfortable when under the shade of trees._

**Leader**: Leafstar - Slick brown tom with vivid green eyes.

**Deputy**: Ashstare - Pale gray tabby with eyes like liquid gold.

**Medicine-cat**: Leafstorm - Pale longhaired gray tabby with pale green eyes.

**Warriors**:

Owlfoot - Pale brown tabby with bright mischievous eyes.

Firefoot - Handsome orange tabby with white chest, paws and muzzle, and eyes like liquid gold.

Earthtail - Dark calico tom with deep and vivid green eyes.

Soilclaw - Dark brown tom with pale blue eyes.

Webfur - Long haired gray tom with darker gray flecks.

**Kit-Bearers**: None

**Apprentices**:

Oakpaw - Lithe dark brown tom with pale blue eyes. (son of soilclaw)

Birchpaw - Pale brown tom with pale blue eyes. (son of soilclaw)

Applepaw - Pale orange tabby with vivid blue eyes. (son of Firefoot)

Dawnpaw- Black tabby she-cat with big bright blue eyes speckled with silver and green. (daughter of Ashstare)

**Elders**: None

_I hope you like the story. Ill try to update quickly but i cant get the first chapter in tonight its too late and i'm tired._


	3. Chapter 1

Dawnpaw woke up to a beautiful morning light filtering through the leafs of the den. It was empty. She didn't sleep with the other apprentices, didn't train like them. She didn't mind.

For all she knew the forest was filled with all kinds of scary stuff, she didn't want to go there.

She took her time padding out of the den. She didn't want to see their looks, she knew they were looking at her. Staring at her. Wanting her.

She could feel their eyes burning into her back, she turned away from them, grooming herself.

"Dawnpaw" The husky voice made her fur tingle.

She kept her mouth shut.

The pale brown tabby tom used his tail to trace her spine down her back, smirking. "Oh Dawnpaw? Are you there darling?"

She shivered and turned her head to face him, blinking her big blue eyes in question. "Yes, Owlfoot?"

Owlfoot smiled in satisfaction "Have you given the leader and deputy their fresh kill yet?" His tail flicked as he watched her body his eyes glinting with lust.

"No" she mewed bluntly, but turned and headed toward the fresh kill pile. Once she had gotten there she picked a fresh plump squirrel and the best mouse of the pile and brought them to the leaders den.

She padded into the den and stopped near leafstar bowing her head. She dropped the mouse she had brought.

Leafstars eyes twinkled. "Well. Thank you, Dawnpaw, are we excited about tomorrow?"

Dawnpaw was confused, she tilted her head slightly "Tomorrow? What's tomorrow?"

He smiled gently "Oh yes I forgot we moved up the kitten-bearer ceremony of yours for tomorrow. Are you excited?"

She smiled. "Of course I am!" But really she wasn't sure, it had been a long time since the last she cat had died. She didn't know what happened, she was a little nervous, but she didn't show it, she cats were to answer only when asked.

She was probably going to get in trouble for the way she spoke to Owlfoot. It was HIS fault though, the way he looks at, worse then how anyone else does, he thinks she's his sure, right ok.

Leafstar didn't answer again, so dawnpaw took it as a sign to leave, she bowed her head slightly and left.

OOooOOooOOooOO

Dawnpaw padded over to owlfoot glumly, bowed her head slightly and started to groom his fur along his neck and back. This was her punishment she was to groom him. Ugh.

Owlfoot's eyes twinkled with mischief and satisfaction. "Oh I cant wait until you become a kit-bearer."

She stopped for a moment 'What is that supposed to mean?" She asked curiously.

**Sorry if its short. And sorry thats its been longer then i thought it would be to update. But the chapters are about to become longer. I hope you like it. CC is apreciated. R&R is too. It just magically might make me update faster ~.^**


	4. Chapter 2

**Warning not for little kids this chapter, and maybe a few after this one.**

(The next day, ceremony.)

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey please gather under the tall rock for a clan meeting."

Dawnpaw sat just underneath the tall rock look up excitedly at the leader, all groomed out and pretty, the toms eyes were on her not the leader.

"..I, Leafstar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice..."

She turned her head slightly to look over the audience of toms and suddenly felt very shy. Her ears tilted down in embarrassment and turned her head away very quickly. Her fur felt hot. She didn't like being stared at.

She looked up at Leafstar again, apparently she had missed a part.

"… Dawnpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Dawncloud…"

She smiled proudly. She was the only she cat in the clan, she was the only kit-bearer. She didn't even knew what exactly that meant for her, she just knew she was to have many kits. But she didn't care she was the only one. What an honor! What an honor…

"..Dawncloud? Dawncloud, I'm talking to you. You will listen to your leader. And RESPOND."

Dawncloud blinked several times, she was being called by her new name. She looked up at Leafstar in question.

Leafstar sighed with impatience "Dawncloud your ceremony hasn't ended, follow me."

Dawncloud felt jittery. It wasn't finished? She flexed her claws and dug them into the soil, took a deep breath and followed after the leader.

She felt a delicate shiver unning down her spine as she exited the camp into the forest. She mumbled something like "forest." and "creepy".

He didn't turn around or even look back at her, just kept leading her into the forest. They past many trees tall ones, fat ones, short ones, seedlings, and things like that. Suddenly he stopped. "We stop here. I'm sorry darling but, we stay the night."

She was in the deep forest, she nodded slowly looking around at the lush undergrowth and huge trees…

OOooOOooOOooOO

(Owlfoots POV)

Owlfoot crouched in the bushes. he was watching Dawncloud carefully. His eyes glittered with mischief.

He had followed them up into this clearing, keeping down wind and out of sight.

..thump..

Leafstar was on top of Dawncloud, pinning her against the ground. He could see her breath quicken and her eyes open in alarm. He could see Leafstar enter her and thrust back and forth.. Owlfoot smiled maliciously. Dawncloud MOANED and closed her eyes, he knew she was enjoying it. Slut.

Owlfoot chuckled lightly, and met his leaders eye contact with the same mischievous look in their eyes. Dawncloud screamed leaftars name, she purred.

Finally Dawncloud came oozing onto the grass, with a shriek, and then leafstar spilled into her.. Leafstar let out a little chuckle and padded away. Dawncloud was left their panting, out of breath, with her eyes closed completely oblivious to anything around her.

(Dawncloud's POV)

She felt complete and total pleasure, but he had let her. Where was he? She wanted to get up she wanted to get home. Home. How to get back. It wouldn't matter anyway she couldn't get up, she was EXSAUHSTED.

"hello Dawncloud" came a husky voice near her ear. Owlfoot. Heat danced up her spine and into her fur, he had seen her. She wanted to answer, but she couldn't. She had calmed but she felt speechless. She opened her eyes and glared at him.

He let out a chuckle. "Oh you enjoyed that didn't you.. " He teased. His tail ran down her abdomanin closer and closer to her hole. He smirked.

She could feel and even tenser heat prickling through her fur. She watched him, but didn't move, she was frozen.

His eyes flicked to hers as he lowered his head to lap up some of her juices.

She took in one shallow breath, her tail flicking in annoyance.

He put on a grin, watching her as he rammed his shaft into her. Slowly he thrust deep into her, his head going back and letting out a satisfied moan.

Dawncloud whimpered, she missed leafstars hard fast thrusts. She NEEDED him to speed up. She knew he was teasing her.

All of a sudden his thrusts became hard and fast, he showed no mercy "You like that. Hmm? You want me dawn? Do you?"

She let out a loud moan, her eyes closed, "Yes.. Please oh yes.."

He let out a chuckle, and went faster, God was he fast. She was going to come soon, she was anticipating it "Oh you want to come now don't you?" He breathed.

She let out and shriek as if to say yes.

He stopped. "well then. Im sorry, but I cant let you." He smirked and took his shaft out, wet with her juices.

She frowned "Please don't stop" Her eyes pleaded as she looked up at him.

"Tsk tsk. Begging are you?" He flicked her tail at her hole. Teasing her. He knew she was so close to coming. "Well alright. If you insist" He entered her slowly, a smirk dancing across his face. He thrust slowly, but she was so CLOSE, so she came anyway. She hardly felt any pleasure, and frowned.

Right after she came he went so quickly into harrd ast thust she came again, he didn't let up, accually getting harder and faster. He turned her over and started again, she came so many times he lost count.

Dawncloud could feel embarrassment as she could feel her juices dripping out of her, he didn't stop, didn't get tired. Oh and how good it felt she didn't want him to stop. All she could remember before she blacked out was how good if felt went his hot semen shot into her.

**Hope you like it, and if you didn't dont kill me -hides- mrow. By the way the person who posts the 10th review, will get to make up a kit from Dawnclouds litter she might have later on. Remember R&R**


	5. Chapter 3

Dawncloud blinked open her eyes, stretching out of her tight curl. Her slightly foggy brain couldn't remember where she was, or how she got here, or WHY in STARCLAN was she covered in white STUFF. She gave herself a sturdy shake and started to groom her matted fur. She licked thoroughly leaving her coated clean and shiny.

Dawncloud sat down neatly trying NOT to show her panic. Even though no one was watching. She examined her surroundings. Trees, bush, trees, moss, some sort of berry things…

She let out a frustrated hiss, with a flick of her tail. It was hopeless. She would be stuck here, lost in the forest, without any food or a comfortable nest. The rain would be able to batter her fur …her fur stood up at the thought of wetness… The lightning would probably strike her and kill her, or she'd die of starvation, or loneliness..

"Calm down" came a husky whisper near her ear.

_Flashback-_

_"Tsk tsk. Begging are you?" He flicked her tail at her hole…_

_-End Flashback_

A shiver danced down her spine, suddenly afraid, embarrassed, hurt, ANGRY…

She glared at him, her eyes full of fire. HOW dare he come on to me yesterday when I was vulnerable, when I WANTED it, when I wanted … him?

"Come" He mewed beckoning her with his tail "The camp is this way"

Dawn frowned, un-moving. She knew she was acting like a kit, but come on she was apprentice just yesterday.

"I think you'd rather follow, dawn, OR would you rather do _that_ again?" His eyes were sparkling with mischief.

Dawncloud let her tail flick. She stood up and padded after him, keeping a short distance between them.

XoxxoXoxxoX

"Found her!" Owlfoot mewed loudly, as they entered camp. There was murmur of relief that spread through the camp.

Dawncloud could feel the hungry stares again. She glanced up quickly and saw Earthtail lick his lips.

"Oh thank goodness, I surely thought she'd gotten lost in the forest" She heard Leafstar meow. She felt embarrassment like heat trickle into her body. Then as suddenly drain out.

Dawncloud looked up to see Leafstar still looking at her, he was close. "come into my den" He mewed.

She nodded slightly and followed. Padding carefully through the crowd of toms, ignoring theirs purrs as she passed by. Finally in Leafstar's den she was surprised yet again when he leapt onto her, and pinned her down. She was more crouched then flat against the ground.

"How lucky are we to have such a beautiful young kit-bearer in our clan, hmm?" He hissed into her ear as he positioned himself in front of her hole.

She felt heat enter her lower parts. Maybe all she-cats had been treated like this, maybe she was supposed to enjoy it, but somehow she couldn't shake off the lingering embarrassment that came when he fucked her yesterday, she tried to ignore it. Dawn let out a little hiss as he entered her, HARD.

"If you haven't noticed, darling, you purpose in our clan is to give us kits and only kits. We will be able to FUCK you whenever we please wherever we please. And the first litter you are to have is MINE." He whispered as he fucked her steadily not to fast not too slow, but damn hard. She dug her claws into the sand on the ground, as she let out a hiss of pleasure. "But it is so PLEASING.. To see you enjoy this. You like being a little slut don't you, you like feeling my hot cum fill your tight little hole. Hmm? don't you?" and with that he went faster rocketing into her with a soft thump.

She was moaning more regularly now, her embarrassment turning herself on along with her disgust. How could she like this how could she enjoy it. She tipped her head back and yowled as he sped up yet again. Her hole body rocking not able to keep still anymore. Flat against the ground she wriggled under him with pleasure.

Leafstar let out a little chuckle, when she came with a loud yowl. "How quickly you come, my little slut" Was this what they called kit-bearers? Was it supposed to be a nick-name? She had never heard it before but she had a feeling it wasn't supposed to be a compliment. Slut…

She didn't answer, didn't even move. Her embarrassment burning her ears. She still felt her own cum oozing out slowly and his shaft still deep within her. He had stopped, but she wasn't even sure he had even came.

"Be prepared for laughter waiting outside darling. I think they were counting how long. Tsk, tsk, too bad you have so little self control." He removed his shaft. "Well I believe you should be going now, Dawncloud."

Dawncloud stood up quickly and ran from his den, Tears burning behind her eyes. She wanted to run away, far away. But where?

They were waiting. The toms. The clan. Outside of the den. It seemed as if they had heard. She wanted to sob, but she didn't. She kept her head high and pushed her feelings away into a tiny little box, which she shut on a lock.

They smirked at her their smirks taunting. She felt a fiery anger bubbling inside of her.

"Well, well, Dawn. I didn't expect you to come out so soon. It seemed as though you'd want to stay there longer by the sound of your moans." He taunted.

Her ears flattened against her head. Wasn't that what she was supposed to do? They taught her to never lie, she thought bluntly.

"Well, mean its what you were prepared to do, be a very good little slut. I can't blame you for enjoying it." He smiled sweetly, but his eyes his eyes were taunting. Dawncloud frowned. She hated him, she thought, she hated owl foot. She had never disliked anyone so MUCH.

She searched the crowd for her father, how could he let them talk to her like this how could he let them look at her like this. She knew it was normal, but couldn't help the anger bubbling up. He wasn't there most likely in his den, not caring. I mean he never cared, he was always like this.

She missed her mother, Dreamcloud. She remembered her wonderfully fluffy black fur, her bright blue eyes exactly the same as Dawncloud's. Her mother had been so kind and gentle… and then she was gone, somewhere after Dawncloud turned 6 moons. Then she was alone in a forest filled with only toms.

**_I hope you guys like it. I tried my best to remember what I had in mind after a long pause for this story. I'll try not to have any more breaks. And I believe the winner is..._**

**_ -drum roll-_**

**_ Sandfall. If you're there please send me your kit ideas. I believe you're able to chose how one of her kits will look like and a name. If you don't respond after some time i will choose a more currant reviewer._**

**_Remember r&r I love your comments to see what you guys think, some suggestions too, and um, starting with the next chapter and new comments number 23 and up i will be replying :O._**


End file.
